Timothy Franco
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Francesca | children = Julia, Horatio | siblings = 2 | mother = Maria Franco | father = David Franco | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = David Caruso | image2 = franco.jpeg | caption2 = Franco's service photo }}Timothy Franco was the commanding officer of the since 2382. For a short time in 2381, Franco was the commanding officer of the . He was one of the few Starfleet captains involved in major strategy planning during the Coalition War. ( ) Early Years Born in Miama, Florida, Timothy Franco grew up in a household rich with literature. His father, David Franco, was a professor of ancient literature and language at the University of Miami and his mother, Maria, was a Puerto Rican fluent in many languages including some off-world languages like Klingon and Vulcan, even some Bolian. Since he was heavily saturated in language ever since he was born, Franco became interested in other species. This interest eventually lead him to send an application to Starfleet Academy. Academy Years (2353-2357) Franco excelled at Starfleet Academy, specializing in . Early Career His first posting as an ensign was aboard the as a junior communications officer. Aboard the USS Kaman Franco was exposed to new and different species, and this only encouraged him further. As a lieutenant Franco served aboard the as the communications officer. It was on the USS San Pablo that Franco earned the rank of Commander. Service aboard the Later he was transferred to the to serve as executive officer under Captain Jay Preston. It was on the Milano that Franco met his wife Francesca Luzzeri. The tension between the Dominion and the Federation were increasing, so Franco and Francesca decided to get married before the a war broke out. Captain Preston preformed the ceremony. Ten months later, while the Federation wared with the Dominion, Francesca gave birth to their daughter, Julia. The Dominion War During the Dominion War, Franco served on the USS Milano under Preston. During a skirmish between the Milano and two Jem'Hadar ships Captain Preston was killed and Commander Franco took command of the ship. After returning to Deep Space Nine and giving his report to Admiral William Ross, Ross immediately promoted Franco to the rank of captain and gave him the command of the USS Milano. From then on Franco captained the Milano during the Dominion War and he was successful in every battle he was in. The Milano was part of the Federation Armada that lead the invasion of Cardassia near the end of the Dominion War. Later career After the war, Franco took a much needed shore leave back on Earth. After this shore leave his son Horatio would be born. After returning to the USS Milano, Captain Franco would have the distinction of being the first Starfleet Captain of meet the So'ja. Captain Franco is still one of the few Starfleet officers that can actually speak So'jan. Coalition War In 2381, Franco was reassigned from the USS Milano, to the , because of his experience with the So'ja. After the successful rescue of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, he was reassigned the the , an Emperor-class vessel, which incorporated many new and innovated Starfleet ship designs and technologies. ("Fall of the Apollo", "For Better or Worse") In 2383, during the thick of the Coalition War, Franco lead the Federation-Oralian Peace Union task force during the Battle of Evadus. ("Internal") Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)